


A cat in need

by user421



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Futanari, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user421/pseuds/user421
Summary: Little prompt about four girls living together in a single room and... smutting together. Thing is, someone is having more needs than the others...**** my native langage isn't english, so be aware there might be some awkwardnesses in the writing ****





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all rwby smutters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+rwby+smutters).



It had started very early in the morning this day. Blake had been passing from bed to bed, clearly in need of special time with her teammates. She was having Weiss for the fourth time in a row, when she finally got replete. She dozed a little in Weiss' bed before going back to her mattress to make the most of the last hour before getting ready to class. She easily found the depth of slumber in the minute, when Yang's head popped from above.

  
Yang : " You've been very active this morning, Blake. What was that ? "

  
Blake : " Humm... it's not like you didn't enjoy it. ", she articulated nose dipped into her pillow.

  
Yang : " I sure did, just like Weiss right now", her grin was obvious even in the dark.

  
Weiss : " Shut up Yang ! I'd like to sleep before we get to class ! "

  
Ruby was already dozing off.

  
Yang : " I mean... two hours, you did it almost ten times in a row, all futa cock out...- actually i lost count at 10, but.. "

  
Blake : " C'mon Yang ! " and she swung her pillow at her face to mark her point " Go back to sleep ! "

  
Yang : " I've known you more creative. ", she tittered.

  
Blake roared : " Yang ! Now ! "

  
Ruby craned her head briefly from the pillow : " What's with the ruckus ? Is it already time to go ? ", she asked.

  
Yang, Weiss, Blake : " No !"

  
Ruby made nom-nom noises of delight and relief before falling asleep again, all snuggled into her second fluffy pillow.

  
Yang : " She sure is tired after you made her give it all..."

  
Weiss, Blake : " Yang ! "

  
Yang restrained a new grin and tucked herself back to bed, before the sun made its clear entry in the girl's room.

 

 *******************

 

Ruby : " Weiss, get up ! It's a new sunny day at Beacon ! ", she said with her chirping voice

  
Weiss put the bedcover over her head. " Awww... five minutes... "

  
Yang : " Someone had a rough night ! ", she chuckled.

  
Blake came back from the bathroom, all set, towel and toilet bag in her arms, her tooth brush stuck in her mouth.

  
Yang : " And someone looks very shiny for a Blakey-Blakey this morning ! "

  
Blake rolled her eyes, and climbed up onto Yang's bed to catch up on some delayed reading.

  
Ruby shook Weiss a little. " Weiiiiiiiiss time to go ! You're gonna be late if you don't get up now. "

  
Weiss : " Awwwhm..." she struggled to muster enough stamina to make it happen. Then she uncovered herself with a large gesture, turned over, sat on her mattress, eyes still closed, and then opened them, face to the sun. " Arrgh... this is too bright... "

  
Yang : " I've got a spare of cool sunglasses in the drawer if you wanna. "

  
Weiss : " And look like a truck driver, no thanks. "

  
Yang : " It does add a certain manly cool attitude ! I mean... some girls like it ! Right Blake ? ", she gave a wink at Blake.

  
Blake : " Sure. ", she just replied, absorbed by her reading. ( It was the last chapters of Ninjas of love, you've got to understand ! )

  
She took her eyes off the book, all of the sudden, looked aside like she had some thoughts of her own, and laid it down on the mattress. She promptly jumped down. " I catch you up in class, I've got a thing to do ! "

  
Yang wasn't convinced, she lifted her chin up on the side, giving the you're-not-selling-this-to-me-so easily glance kind.  
Blake : " No need to look at me like this. I just need to attend to something before class. "

  
Yang : " Something. Something ? ", she insisted on the repetition.

  
Blake was already in the hallway before giving any further explanation when Yang said : " Come back here you ! "

  
But Blake dodged her call, initiating one herself when she saw Pyrrha passing by.

  
Blake : " Hey Pyrrhaa ! You got a minute before class ! "

  
Yang cringed, and turned to her teammates : " OMG ! is this what I think it is ? "

  
Ruby : " You mean Blake being social ? "

  
Yang : " No ! I mean Blake hitting on Pyrrha just an hour after she banged for two hours ? "

  
Weiss sighed, still sat on the edge of her bed : " I'm sure you're misinterpreting everything, Yang. I mean... Blake would never... " Then she stopped, and thought that through. " No I mean... We did say we wouldn't have sex outside our circle, right ? "

  
Yang frowned : " Did we ? " she sounded unconvinced. " But really she just had a full morning round of sex ! "

  
Weiss ran her hand through her hair to chase a strand of her hair which was falling on her face. " I don't know what you're talking about, Yang. We have to check with her first. And then, I guess we'll just need to clear things out with our... teammates rules. "

 

  
******

  
Outside.

Pyrrha and Blake arrived at the stadium located behind the main class buildings. They were walking along the wall to get in by the back door way, the one leading to the fence premises.

  
Pyrrha : " I'm sure you're doing just fine, Blake. I mean last time we fought, you clearly made an opening i couldn't block or dodge. "

  
Blake : " Yes.. about that... "

  
Pyrrha stopped her walk and questioned Blake in silence with this bright smile of hers. " Yes ? "

  
Blake : " I might have misguided you on the reason why i wanted us to go to the fence area. "

  
Pyrrha : " What... what do you mean by that ? "

  
Blake : " Would that be a bad thing if I told you i... wanted you right now. "

  
Pyrrha's breathing just cut off short. Her eyes quickly blinked. " What are you saying again ? "

  
Blake : " oh. I'm... I'm saying that I like you... and I... " She casted her glance down " Damn I'm doing it all wrong am I ? "

  
Pyrrha was kinda in shocked for a moment, and froze before she said : " But... you know I... like... "

  
Blake : " Jaune ? Yeah.. I know you are into blondie guy. "

  
Pyrrha : " So what are you expecting ? I mean, no.. don't get me wrong. I'm just so flattered right now. I mean you are such an attractive woman and all, but... " And it's probably the way she squinted her eyes, then just said " I'm not sure how i'm feeling about this right now actually I ... " That led Blake to seize this as a chance and kiss her.

  
Pyrrha : " Ok wow... " She pushed her a little away all fuzzy from the shock of this first kiss., but still she was smiling. " I've never been with a girl before.. "

  
Blake : " I can.. I can show you... "

  
Pyrrha : " I... "

  
Blake : " I mean it doesn't have to be too serious you know. Just a one time thing if thats all you want... if you want to try... ", she said getting closer from her, and subtly pushing her closer from the wall.

  
Pyrrha's lips parted with hesitation, Blake found this to be her opening, and swoop to steal a longer kiss.

  
Pyrrha moaned at the sensation of her warm lips dwelling on her own. When their lips parted, she said " Humm... thats... " Her eyes showed a clear spark that was giving her away.

  
Blake was about to kiss her again, when Pyrrha pushed her a little away. " this have to stay between us, right ? "

  
Blake : " it will. "

  
Pyrrha brought her back to her, and they kissed fully this time, tongues wildly probing each other.

  
Blake : " I think we'd be more discreet in the locker room. "

  
Pyrrha nodded, and they headed for the shower cubicle.

  
Blake winded up quickly on her knees, tongue working on Pyrrha's sensitive spot. She had it all planned. Make her come with her tongue, lock her, face against the wall, shove one or two fingers to make her give it all, then take her against the wall front and back until this ruthless shaft of hers keep it quiet and they come both undone.

  
An hour after, when she gave the final thrust, and she heard herself come in Pyrrha, the latter was trembling against her, her legs clearly about to buckle, as she grabbed a railing at the wall to steady herself. Blake was trying to weigh the least against her back as she was taking her breath back, panting in the crook of her neck.

  
Pyrrha : " That was... unexpected ", she said mentioning Blake's bulge she still felt against the crack of her butt.

  
Blake : " I... yeah... "

  
Pyrrha : " I mean it was a good.. unexpectation. ", she said with a smile.

  
They took a quick shower, and dressed themselves promptly hoping to catch up with the class.

  
Once outside, Pyrrha caught Blake by the shoulder.

  
Pyrrha : " Wait. If we get in class together, it will be too obvious. "

  
Blake lifted an eyebrow up : " Really ? I mean... You'd really need to have a twisted mind to think... "

  
Pyrrha was already slightly lifting her chin up to mark her point. " Well... "

  
Blake realized they were in class with a bunch of what still looked like immature teenagers.

  
Blake : " Sure. Point taken on this one. "

When Pyrrha got into the class, her pink cheeks, her spark in her eyes, and the swing in her hips gave it away anyhow to the non profanes.

  
Yang lifted her eyebrow up and whispered : " Oh I knew it... It definitely happened between Blake and Pyrrha. "

  
Weiss : " Yang I'm trying to concentrate ! "  
Ruby : " Well.. Pyrrha is usually never late. " She looked away. " Poor Jaune. "

  
Weiss : " This is non-sense. I mean Pyrrha would never do this.. like this ! I mean she's nothing like this filthy animal of Blake ! "

  
Yang frowned : " Weiss ! "

  
Weiss : " What ? "

  
Yang : " 'seems to me you liked that " filthy animal " in your behind last night ! "

  
Weiss : " Huussh ! Are you crazy ? Can't you speak any louder ! "

  
Yang leaned toward her and said with a lower voice : " I'm just saying you two would form quite a strong couple in filth... And giving the groaning and moaning I heard, I wouldn't say she'd sound like the animal one ! "

  
Weiss poked the back of her head, which attracted the attention of professor Port.

  
Port : " Miss Weiss ? You look quite in stamina this morning. Would you care to tell us why you enjoy the topic of Grimm reproduction ? "

  
Weiss just hid her face of shame down , elbows on the table covering her eyes with her hands, she was blushing. Everybody was laughing and giggling. " I'm... no... professor Port... I'm just... "

Blake showed up at this instant.

  
Port : " Miss Belladonna, what an honor you found the time to pass by... you wanted to give us a quick hello this morning ? You're an hour and half late ! "

  
Blake gave a sorry smile : " I'm so sorry professor Port, I wasn't feeling well this morning. "

  
Port huffed behind his white moustache of him. He couldn't quite get mad at young ladies, everyone knew that. He hadn't even said a word of reproach to Pyrrha when she had slowly joined her seat.

  
Port : " Very well, quickly now, go to your seat. It seems your teammates were agitated in your absence. Maybe you'll know how to inspire them some focus for the rest of the lesson. "

  
Blake : " Sure, professor Port. ", she said with a childish and timid smile.

  
" Ass licker ", someone said in the back on the class !

  
Blake threw a mad glance when she tried to spot where it came from.

  
" Please ! This is not appropriate language for future hunters ! " scorned Professor Port.

  
Blake sat near Ruby at the end of the bench.

  
Port : " Very well, let's continue, shall we ? "

  
Yang gave few accusatory glances at Blake during class, which Blake tried to ignore. When the class ended, they had a free hour before their next class, and decided to get back in their room to catch up some sleep.

  
But instead, once there, of course Yang started to corner Blake about her arriving late in class.

  
Yang : " So.. are you gonna tell us whats going on or do we have to sex it out of you ? "

  
Blake : " In your wildest dream, Yang", she said climbing onto her bed.

  
Yang : " Riiight.. " she replied, having nonetheless a sudden guilty conscious about this. She did have had dreams of that sort... " Anyway... something's not right here. I mean you totally did Pyrrha, didn't you ? "

  
Blake : " Diiid ? What are you talking about ? "

  
Yang : I mean you arriving late, Pyrrha arriving late...

  
Blake plunged herself in her reading like she didn't care : " She did ? I didn't know that... How would I even know ... "

  
Weiss barged in : " Oh Blake, cut the crap ! "

  
Blake had to take her eyes off her book after this.

  
Weiss : " Everybody saw how Pyrrha was all pumpkin pie this morning, way more than usual ! It was almost offensive and sickening at this point ! "

  
Blake : " So what ? What do I have to do with her bright mood ? "

  
Ruby : " Blake... we heard you left with Pyrrha this morning. And.. it sounded like you really needed to show her something if you know what i mean... "

  
Blake didn't reply to that one and rolled her eyes.

  
Yang : " Yeah ! And I saw you ! "

  
Blake squinted her eyes, ready to defend herself : " What did you see, you saw nothing ! You're just lying you're way out of this. "

  
Yang : " I saw you called Pyrrha, and walking down the stares together ! You obviously went somewhere, together !... "

  
Blake turned her face away a second then replied : " And what ? I just... needed to... check something with her.. we just went to the fence deck... Nothing more. "

  
Weiss : " Oh. So She just had your butt kicked and thats why she'd be gummy bear about ?"

  
Blake : " She didn't kick my butt ! ", she protested " I kicked hers. ", she said with a sulking tone.

  
Yang : " Ah Ah ! ", she exclaimed.

  
Blake shrugged her shoulders : " What ? "

  
Yang : " There you go ! "

  
Blake : " There you go nothing ! I didn't say anything. "

  
Yang : " See... ! There is something to say and find out. "

  
Blake sighed with annoyance. " Now you're just annoying, Yang. Stop it there. You're just too bad at this... "

  
Yang caught her police sun-glasses and boasted : " There is nothing detective super cop Yang wouldn't find and solve ! Bring it on ! "

  
Sat on her bed, Weiss rolled her eyes, and let herself fall on the mattress.

  
Yang climbed onto Blake's bed and shoved her face against her ear. " You know... what I'm talking about, do you ? "

  
Blake pushed her away, and Yang fell on her butt. " Damn Yang ! Back off ! "

  
But Yang didn't let go and climbed right away again at her feet. Sneaking her way up to her as a feline animal. She popped her head under her book. " So what did you say about sex it out of you again? " And she rubbed a little of her flank against Blake's crotch.

  
Blake : " Awww Yang ! " she protested. " I'm having it again ! "

  
Yang : " What ? ", she replied baffled.

  
Blake pushed her way again and was about to jump down. But this time Yang caught her up. " No more running Blake and don't you dare use your... semblance. Urrgh !"

  
Blake had used her semblance and was on the floor.

  
Yang jumped onto her. " Stay here. " Blake slipped out of her grasp, but when she intended to open the door, Weiss and Ruby were blocking the way.

  
Ruby : " Enough ! As your team leader I require explanations ! "

  
Blake yanked her head backward like she was giving up. " Urrgh... you guys ! "

  
She dragged herself onto Yang's bed. " You just can't let it go... "

  
Weiss : " I think we just have had enough of your silence-and-run Blake attitude, again...", she said with a little resentment.

  
Blake casted her eyes down. " It's just... " She sighed then said : "... you know i'm a faunus!... I just have certain needs sometimes I have to care about. ... And I just can't ignore them ! otherwise I can't focus enough to make it work in class.. or even in daily life ! "

  
Yang : " Oh My Bike ! Are you saying what I think you're saying ? "

  
Weiss : " What ? "

  
Yang : " She's having her cat heats. ", she chuckled.

  
Blake's ears folded down then she frowned : " Well don't you try to make it sounds like it's shameful ! it's just natural ! "

  
Yang was laughing her ass off. Almost with tears in her eyes.

  
Blake : " Yaaang ! " , she protested. " Quit that ! ", she hissed.

  
Weiss sounded a little concerned about it : " But why didn't you tell us about it sooner ? "

  
Blake : " Hum... " and she pointed at Yang who was still trying to find her composure back, as she was wiping her tears off her eyes with the back of her hand.

  
Weiss : " But Blake we are your teammates ! You have to tell us that sort of things ! "

  
Ruby : " Yeah ! We look out for each other ! We can totally help you on this one. Well... aren't we already ? ", she asked.

  
Blake : " Thing is.. you are already helping me, but... it's not enough ! I mean...it's gnawing at me nights and days sometimes and i just need to bang it all out ! "

  
Yang : " Yeah .. well now this morning makes total sense to me!... ", she almost quipped.

  
Weiss : " Yang ! " Turning to Blake again " But you can't go on like this. I mean how long have you been fucking outside our circle ? "

  
Blake : " I wasn't aware there was any circle... "

  
Weiss : " Oh C'mon ! You know there was something there ! "

  
Blake : " I mean i wasn't aware... "

  
Weiss did the big eyes.

  
Blake : " Ok maybe a little... But I didn't know there was any obligation attached to it. "

  
Weiss : " So you've been fooling around like this ? I mean how far outside our circle did you go ? "

  
Yang lifted an eyebrow. " Wait. Far ?... Weiss, this circle thingy... would you consider there are further extents to our ... team play ? "

  
Weiss's jaw got slack for a moment : " Well... I... " Weiss was obviously a little embarrassed that they might find out about her little concept foundations and fantasy. She scratched the back of her neck and said " Well... there is our circle and then.. i mean team Jnpr... they.. "

  
Yang shouted out : " I knew this ! I knew you fantasized about Pyrrha ! .. oh wait... or is it Jaune ? And what about Neptune ? Where is it in this little scheme of yours ? "

  
Weiss groaned : " aarrgh ! Yang ! It's not about me right now ? It's about Blake and her needs ! "

  
Yang smirked : " Right. Don't think I'll let it go this time. ", she beamed and winked. " So back to Blake." She double winked at this pun. " What ? that was a good one, right ? "

  
Ruby : " Quality Pun, sis ! ", she thumbs up to Yang.

  
Weiss sighed : " Ok so... how about this little crush of yours ? Sun ? I mean did you.. do it with him too ? "

  
Blake : " Hey ! That's really going too far ! I mean sure I like him, I..."

  
Weiss : " Ok you totally did it with him too. ", she nodded with a half disappointed half sorry look.

  
Blake : " Hey I didn't say that ! Although I may have... "

  
Weiss : " Yeah... ? "

  
Blake : " Fallen onto him once... or twice.. I mean Jaune this day wasn't available..."

  
Weiss : " Jaune ? You banged with Jaune too ?? "

  
Blake's mouth was slack... " I... uuuh.... "

  
Weiss : " Ok enough, I demand some rules. This can't just go on like this. "

  
Blake : " But i just can't help it.. you can't just take care of it all. "

  
Weiss rose her hand in front of her : " Untsh ! I don't want to hear it anymore ! This fooling around thingy, it stops now ! We are your teammates ! We'll take care of it all ! "

  
Yang : " Sounds like you mostly want to harness this booty. "

  
Blake : " .. yeah I mean can i have a word about it ? "

  
Weiss : " Well for me this is clear. We stop having sex with you, or you stop having sex parties with all strangers that comes within your grasps. I mean it's not safe ! For any of us ! "

  
Yang hissed : " Well... Ice-drama-queen got a point here... "

  
Blake : " Give me a day to think about it. "

  
Weiss : " So you can bang more people, oh hell no ! "

  
Yang : " It's really her call, Weiss. You can't just make her wanna. I mean I think she was pretty clear about it. "

  
Weiss : " Fine ! A day. But then I want we all stick to it. "

  
Ruby puffed a little laugh at the " stick to it" expression ", then raised her hand. " humm.. does this mean we wouldn't be allowed to bang with blake if she decides not to restrain to us ? "

  
Weiss : " Exactly. "

  
Ruby : " Urrhg... Weiiiisss whyyy ? "

  
Weiss : " Ruby you should know better ! "

  
Yang : " I mean now Blake opened Pyrrha to the possibilities of women... don't you want to have your shot at her ? "

  
Weiss was outraged : "... ! I respect Pyrrha ! I wouldn't get a " shot " at her, I... " Then she blushed. " I... " She regained her composure : " Fine. If I was.. to develop such attraction to Pyrrha, I would let you know if i wanted to act on it... and I would deal with the consequences. You would have your word to say and i would not be fucking behind your back !"

  
To what Yang giggled : " Yeah well... last time i checked... "

  
Weiss was infuriating : " You know what i mean, Yang ! "

  
Blake : " Very well. One day then. ", and she left their room.

 

Yang : " Well i sure would miss the way she ask me to fuck her in the morning ! "

Weiss : " Urgh ! You are such a - show - off ! ", she squealed with exasperation.

Yang : " Awwh climb up here...  " feigning to be tenderized by the situation. " Let's calm this edgy little white butt of yours ! "

Weiss : " And you just can't - get - enough ! And without any cat heat excuse !  "

Yang : " Oh easy little lady ! Don't you think I know how you've been dragging my little sister into smutty town all last semester ? "

Weiss, opened her mouth, dumbstruck : " Whatayu talkin' about ? ", she shook her head with a swift move on the side. " Ruby ! what have you told her ? "

Ruby : " Nothing ! I promise ! ", she quickly replied with a timid voice, catching her pillow against her, and slowly dipping her face in it.

Yang : " You really think i was gonna fall for the " I need to rest my writing hand " when you're in class next to Ruby... I know you're a bit ambidextrous, but you seriously thought I wouldn't catch what was going on under the table ? "

Weiss looked down and hid her face in her hand. " Urrgh... I... "

Ruby : " Sis' ! it's my fault ! It's not Weiss'  ! ", she said trying to shield Weiss from this.

But Yang didn't let go  : " So who's the winner of cat heat town, now ? Uh ? ", she asked Weiss.


End file.
